rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack-Jack Attack (2005)
Jack-Jack Attack is a 2005 computer animated short film produced by Pixar based on their film The Incredibles, and directed by Brad Bird. Unlike many of their previous shorts, it was not given a theatrical release, but was included on the DVD release of the film. The idea for this short came from an idea for a scene originally considered for inclusion in the film The Incredibles; it was cut from the feature and subsequently expanded into this short. The short is based on the baby, Jack-Jack. From The Incredibles, the audience knows that Jack-Jack's babysitter Kari McKeen started experiencing difficulty with him shortly after hanging up the phone with his mother, Helen Parr (also known as Elastigirl or Mrs. Incredible). Plot This short film shows Rick Dicker, a government agent assigned to aid "supers" in maintaining their anonymity, interrogating Kari about what happened when she was babysitting. Kari calls Mrs. Parr to assure her that she can take care of Jack-Jack, but is cut off by the plane being fired upon. Thinking nothing is wrong, Kari asks Jack-Jack if he is ready for some "neurological stimulation". She puts on Mozart's Piano Sonata No. 11 for him, which has the result of Jack-Jack having an epiphany about his latent superpowers. When Kari's back is turned, Jack-Jack seems to disappear and reappear in the kitchen. Finding this weird, Kari tries calling Mrs. Parr again. While she is leaving a message, Jack-Jack floats onto the ceiling and spills milk onto Kari's face. Kari puts him in his playpen, flipped upside-down so that he cannot float away, and tries calling Mrs. Parr again. He promptly escapes the playpen, leaving a perfect circular hole in the bars, and appears on a high bookshelf. He falls, and Kari dives to catch him, but he passes through the floor into the laundry room. Running down to find him, Kari sees Jack-Jack passing through the walls and floating around, babbling happily, before she finally catches him. To calm Jack-Jack down, Kari tries showing him flashcards. This works well until she shows him a card of a campfire, at which point he suddenly bursts into flames. Horrified, Kari picks up Jack-Jack with a pair of tongs and takes him to the bathroom, where she douses him in the bathtub. Late in the afternoon of the next day, with shadows lengthening and sunlight reddening, the house is a shambles and Kari is on the verge of madness, desperately struggling to stay awake. She appears to have mastered anticipating Jack-Jack's abilities, spraying him with a fire extinguisher when he ignites and reflecting laser beams out of his eyes with a mirror. Kari has laid other items close to hand including a garden hose from the back yard, the fireplace tongs, oven mitts, a butterfly net, some rope attached to a grappling hook, and a chainsaw. Eventually, Syndrome comes to the door, asking if this is the Parrs' house. Kari thinks he is the new babysitter come to relieve her, but wonders what the "S" on his costume stands for. He claims it stands for "Sitter", because if he called himself "Babysitter", his uniform would have to say "BS". Dicker is incredulous that Kari believed Syndrome, but Kari shouts that the baby was exploding and she was not in a sound state of mind at the time. Dicker asks Kari if she told anyone else about the event, to which she replies that she did tell her parents, who didn't believe her and thought she was joking. Kari expresses her wish to forget the whole event, and Dicker promises that she will as he activates a device to erase her memory. Cast *Bret Parker as Kari McKeen, the babysitter for Jack-Jack. *Eli Fucile and Maeve Andrews as Jack-Jack Parr, who, as Bob and Helen Parr's infant son, initially shows no sign of super power but is later revealed to have a wide range of abilities including shape-shifting, teleporting, laser vision, elemental transmutation, flight, etc. *Bud Luckey as Rick Dicker, the government agent overseeing the Relocation Program. *Jason Lee as Buddy Pine/Syndrome, who uses advanced technology to give himself super powers. He plays along as the frantic Kari mistakes him as the "replacement babysitter". Category:Films Category:Short Films Category:Tertiary Films Category:The Incredibles